


let me be your quiet place

by magequisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, protective!alistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how she denies the necessity, Alistair worries about her. She doesn't get enough rest. A surprise discovery at a farm might change that, at least for a moment.</p><p>Ambiguous female warden for your imagination's pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me be your quiet place

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this post ](http://brainboxy.tumblr.com/post/124429320235/hi-friends-just-here-to-remind-you-not-to-imagine)

                She didn’t sleep.

                Or rather, when she did sleep, it was broken and fitful at best, plagued by darkspawn dreams and ending too early when she would give up the attempt and prepare to move on. Alistair worried about her – it was force of will alone that pushed her forward some days, and though he knew she had no equal in battle he always watched her carefully, making sure nobody slipped through her defence in her exhaustion.

                They’d been travelling for four days when they came past the small, isolated farm in the Hinterlands, so far removed from anything else that it had as yet been left untouched by the darkspawn. They approached and found it locked but abandoned.

                “We should stop for a bit and rest,” Leliana said. Quietly, to Alistair alone, she murmured, “The Warden isn’t looking her best.” Alistair looked over to their leader and nodded, the pale cast to her skin and exhaustion in her eyes causing his stomach to turn with worry.

                “I’ll look around, make sure everything’s safe,” the Warden said.

                Alistair dropped his pack. “I’ll come with you, love,” he said. “It’s probably best if none of us go alone.”

                She sighed. “Alistair, I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry about me.”

                “Worry? Me? Never! I worry about anyone else you might run into, my dear, I mean, it’s not like –“ he stopped. “I was going somewhere good with that. Anyway, I’m going to come with you. You don’t need protection, I know,” he raised his hands defensively, “but maybe I just want to spend some time with you,” he said and winked.

                “We’ll be back,” she said to the others, obviously not in the mood to debate with him.

                They walked in silence for a few minutes, looking over the grounds. Alistair reached over and took her hand. “Are you doing all right, dearest?” he asked.

                “I’m tired,” she said. “But I’m all right. Don’t worry about me, Alistair. Please. We have other concerns. I’m fine.” She smiled at him and for a moment he almost believed her. Suddenly, his attention was grabbed by a flash of tan between two trees.

                “Come with me,” he said, a smile growing across his face.

                “Alistair, what –“ she started as he tugged on her hand and started to run.

                “You’ll see. Just come!”

                She jogged to keep pace with him and they arrived at the trees in moments. “Look,” Alistair said, pointing to the rough tan fabric slung between the trees.

                “Yes?” she said slowly.

                “It’s – do you mean you’ve never – oh, we’re fixing that right now,” Alistair said. He spread the fabric carefully and sat down, swinging his legs over and lying down. Once settled, he put one leg down on the ground to steady the hammock and stretched out an arm over the fabric beside him.

                “Come on,” he said.

                “Alistair, please. We should be getting back before the others worry.”

                “It’ll only be a moment, love. They can wait. Come on. You might like it,” he said.

                She sighed and sat beside him before swinging her legs up the way she’d seen him do and laying back on his arm. He hugged her close to his side and kissed her forehead lightly.

                “There now, this isn’t so terrible, is it?” he said, using the foot still on the ground to rock the hammock lightly.

                “I feel bad,” she said. “Nobody else is relaxing. But being with you is never terrible.” Her voice went quiet as she rest her head on his chest while he traced light patterns over her shoulder blades. They lay there in silence for a few minutes and then she sighed. Shifting slightly so he could look down at her, Alistair smiled when he found her eyes closed, one hand gripping the edge of his armour.

                She was still, for the first time since the Joining. He could feel a cramp developing from the angle of his leg on the ground but he refused to move it, continuing to rock gently in the hopes she would stay asleep. He brushed his lips over her forehead and relaxed his muscles and for a moment, the end of the world was no longer a concern. There was only him and his love, and to the void with everything else.

 


End file.
